Everyone has one
by geek.but.you.love.me
Summary: Everyone does something No one notices, No one would guess and No one need ever know. That’s what makes a dirty little secret....


**Disclaimer: **the Song DIRTY LITTLE SECRET belong to the All- American Rejects. Not me . I don't own Harry Potter either.

* * *

Eyes meet across the hall. Silent agreement, slight nods of acknowledgment. No one notices.

_She could feel his eyes, staring at her from across the great hall. She looked up meeting his eyes. She saw them briefly flicker over to the door. She knew what he meant. Trying to be polite to the person so was talking to she nodded, but it was aimed at him. It always was._

* * *

Passwords exchanged. Locations known. Meeting arranged. No-one ever notices. 

_He spoke loudly ensuring she could hear. _

" _Corruption." That was the password. She kept listening wait for the next piece of information. She knew was coming. _

"_It's the only way to get in to the fifth floor, dark room." she smiled as she walked away._

* * *

Hands brush in the hall. hidden smiles. Secret notes passed. No one ever notices. 

_She swept past him, but she felt it his hand grabbing hers, placing the piece of parchment inside. She knew what the note would say. It was the same message everyday. She gave a small smile and turned the corner._

* * *

Accidental bumps. Threats with hidden meaning. No one will ever guess. 

"_Move Weasley."_

"_Make me Ferret. _

"_I could do things to you. Things you would never even dream of."_

"_Is that a threat or a promise?"_

"_Is he bothering you Ginny?"_

" _I've had a hand on him Ron. I'll be fine." Ginny could have sworn she saw Draco hide a laugh at the admission._

* * *

Stolen kisses in abandoned corridors, covered by crosswords. Lies told. Alibis forged, but no one ever questions. No-one would ever guess.

_She heard footsteps echoing in the hall. She turned round to face her stalker but was greeted by a pair of lips, smirking against hers. She heard the purr of Mrs Norris, Flich will be here soon. She push Draco away and started telling him to bog off. It was, to their surprise, that Harry and Hermione came running round the corner. "Where have you been Ginny?"_

"_The library. I had a DADA essay." she smiled sweetly at the pair. Harry was glaring at Draco._

"_Right, well we have to get out of here flich is following us." Hermione continued._

"_Ok. Hey Malfoy be more careful next time. You could get caught." Ginny called over her shoulders as they walked away._

* * *

Excuses used. Homework invented. Attempts to find a way, to escape to the hideaway that only they know of. No one would ever guess. 

"_I have a potions essay, Ron."_

"_Did you want any help Ginny?"_

"_No, its ok Hermione, I'm just going to go to the library to do it I'll be fine."_

* * *

Illicit Kisses. Forbidden touches. Prohibited Liaisons . No one would ever know. 

_He shoved her against the wall, his mouth seeking hers. His kisses were desperate. He wanted her. Hands travelling everywhere. When her kisses became as desperate as his own he smirked against her lips. His hands felt against the wall finding the handle that wasn't there previously. He pulled her inside._

* * *

Sneaking away after curfew. Returning to the tower. Back to her own bed. No one would ever know. 

_The fat lady was not pleased about being woken up, she warned Ginny the next time she did it. She would just leave her out there. Ginny walked in creeping past Hermione who was slumped over an essay of some sort. Walking up the stairs to her dormitory and sliding into her bed. Everyone else was asleep._

* * *

Hermione asked her a question once and she gave an honest answer. "Ginny, do you have any dirty little secrets?" 

"Everyone has one, Hermione. Everyone does something No-one notices, No one would guess and No one need ever know. That's what makes a dirty little secret."

Once Hermione had gone up to bed Ginny unfolded the note she had received earlier that day. She sat reading the same seven words given to her everyday:

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

* * *

_Press the pretty button and leave a pretty review._


End file.
